


Wildest Dreams

by MysteriousMew



Series: Pride's Peace [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Baby, Children, F/M, Post Inquisiton, Romance, Spoilers, Trespasser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Qunari want to hunt him down. The Inquisition wants answers from him. Aiyana just wants to find her lover and tell him she remembers. Can Solas continue with his plans, knowing that his heart remembers their old life? Or will she be able to save him?</p><p>Post Inquisition. Trespasser spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

** Wildest Dreams **

 

Aiyana was silent as Inquisitor Adaar gave his report on his latest trip into the Eluvians.  The male Qunari described his adventure and findings in the Deep Roads to his advisors.

 _Solas…he’s connected to this,_ she thought as she leaned against the stone wall, one arm crossed over her chest and the other resting against her lips. Her eyes closed, searching for a future that showed the whereabouts of her heart.

“Yana? Are you alright?” Cullen asked, breaking her concentration as her eyes flickered open. “Did you see something?”

“Nothing has changed,” she answered as they all shared a glance. “Is there something I should know?”

“We are just wondering about how you did not know about the Qunari agents or Fen’Harel’s,” Josephine stated calmly but Aiyana didn’t miss the accusing tone.

She narrowed her emerald eyes, moving her copper brown fringe from her eyes. “I’m sorry my power isn’t at your beck and call. Why don’t you go do something useful?”

“Ladies!” Lumen barked, ceasing the verbal spat as the two women glared at each other. “We’ve already got enough to deal with without my advisors going at each other.”

“I apologise, Inquisitor,” Josephine said quickly, eyes down casted as Aiyana got off of the wall, heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Cullen called out as she opened the door.

“To find the missing pieces of my puzzle,” she answered, closing the door behind her. The elf breathed quietly, calming herself down before striding down the hallway. She made her way towards the guarded Eluvian.

 _I need to find him. Before the Qunari do. To tell him I remember everything,_ Aiyana thought as she snuck past the guards and walked through the mirror with ease. During her time in the Inquisition, ever since she first kissed Solas, dreams began haunting her sleep.

Then when they laid together the first time, they became memories.

Of her past life.

Of Atisha.

Solas had left before she could tell her heart, her other half, that she remembered the times they snuck away to the hide out in the Hinterlands. About the stolen kisses, the meditation sessions, when she found him teaching her brother about magic, waking up and finding him still asleep…

The first kiss.

The first time they made love.

The vows they swore to each other in secret with Mythal’s blessing.

…When she informed him of their child…

Aiyana wiped away the tears, pushing back the memory as she stood in the Crossroads. The magic licked at her skin, excited to feel her amongst it again.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled slowly and exhaled at the same speed, expanding her mind. The ancient teachings of Mythal came back, how the mage helped her to evolve her powers. To go beyond future seeing to witnessing the past and slowly, able to use a sixth sense.

Although her eyes were closed, she was not blind. Instead of darkness, her vision was blue, with golden footprints covering the ground, standing out from the red ones.

She took off, running and following the footprints down the stone paths and into various Eluvians. The elf managed to dodge the Qunari forces who were later occupied by the Inquisitor, Dorian, Varric and Cassandra.

As the Eluvian came into view, the one that would take her directly to Solas, voices came from below. Crouching down, Aiyana peaked over the edge and found the Viddasala along with her friends.

“—Agents of Fen’Harel are not stopped, you will shatter the world as well,” the female Qunari swore.

“The Inquisition has nothing to do with these agents,” Lumen informed her but the Viddasala scoffed at it.

“Come, Inquisitor. I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me?” she sneered at them. “Your own spymaster is the reincarnation of Fen’Harel’s wife; Atisha.”

Aiyana froze, narrowing her eyes as the woman continued to inform the Inquisitor of what she knew. _How did she know? I haven’t told anyone…_

Rising to her feet, she shook her head and strode towards the Eluvian. _It doesn’t matter. Right now, I need to find Solas._

She stepped through the mirror, shaking off the cold water feeling as she took in her surroundings. Ruins, forest…it suited him.

Her head snapped up towards the hill.

She could sense his powerful, chaotic presence.

Without wasting a moment, Aiyana slowly broke into a sprint, heading towards her love. As she drew closer towards the top, her heart pounded as his power seemed to grow. When she reached the top, her feet came to a halt.

He turned around, as if expecting her.

“Solas,” she said, tears running down her cheeks. A small, pained smile formed on her lips and his eyes widened.

“Atisha?” he whispered and she nodded, more tears running freely. He slowly walked over until he was a few centimetres away from her. Reaching out, his hand cupped her cheek, staring down into her emerald eyes. “ _Ir abelas, ma vhenan. Garas quenathra?”_

“To find you,” she answered, rubbing her cheek against his hand. “ _Ir tel’him,_ Solas.”

A pained smile flickered across his face as he closed the distance, pressing his forehead against hers. A warm feeling spread throughout her body, her soul singing at the reunion.

“Why did you leave me?” Aiyana asked, voicing the question that had plagued her for the last two years.

“To protect you. It was my recklessness that got you killed,” he answered quietly, pulling her closer, hugging her tightly against his chest. “I could not let that happen to you again.”

“I’m not helpless. I can look after myself,” she argued, pulling away but he shook his head.

“I would rather be parted, knowing you were safe and alive.”

“I would rather die than be parted from you!”

Both were silent at her outburst and she looked away, staring at the castle in the distance. A small breeze blew through the small valley, weaving itself through her long hair.

“You grew your hair out,” Solas noted and she nodded.

“You’ve always liked it long. Always running your fingers through it as we lay next to the pond at _Etharla,”_ she said, remembering the more peaceful times they shared together. When she wasn’t a priestess and he wasn’t a powerful, highly regarded mage. When they weren’t fighting a war. “What are you going to do?”

He stood beside her as they stared out at the distance. “You already know the answer.”

“And it’s the dumbest one. You would destroy this world and everyone in it?” she glanced at him, finding him staring back at her. “Do our sons mean nothing to you?”

“They are more important to me than you can imagine,” he answered hoarsely and she could hear the sincerity laced within his voice. “I want nothing more than for Ainion and Thalion to live happy lives. I want them to grow up the way _we_ did. To know what it is like to be an ancient elf. A _proper_ elf.”

Aiyana licked her lips, holding back more tears. “And how would you accomplish that? Locking them away?”

“If I must to ensure they survived,” his eyes darkened, unamused by her tone.

“So you would watch this world burn at the chaos you create?”

“I would save the people. I would restore the world of my time…of our time.”

She stepped back, clenching her fists at her sides as he observed her quietly. “If you tore down the veil, then they would be freed.”

He simply shrugged his shoulders, hands behind his back. “I had plans,” he stated and saw the fear flicker into her eyes. “You have to understand. I awoke in a world where I didn’t know you existed; the veil had blocked most people’s conscious connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil.”

The sounds of fighting drew closer, both of their ears picking up at the voices of Lumen and the others.

“I take no joy in what I must do, _vhenan,_ ” he informed her as she glanced back at him. Pain, guilt, regret…they were clear in his gaze. “Come with me.”

“It’s not that simple and you know it,” she warned, walking over and poking his chest for emphasis. “I have duties, responsibilities—”

His hand grasped her finger, holding it tight. “I will _not_ lose you again, Atisha. Not while I have the power to stop it.”

“ ** _Maraas kata!_** ”

Aiyana turned around, finding the Viddasala pointing her spear at the elven couple. Solas gripped her hand, positioning himself just a bit in front of her.

“Your forces have failed. Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further,” Solas ordered and turned his eyes back onto her. The Qunari snarled and bashed her spear against the ground before aiming to throw it.

Aiyana’s eyes widened as she watched the Viddasala turned to stone, completely petrified. Then her gaze moved past the statue and focused on the Inquisitor who marched towards them.

“Solas?” Lumen called as his brown eyes noticed her. “Aiyana, is it true? Are you Fen’Harel’s wife?”

Aiyana’s eyes went to the floor, her hand squeezing Solas’s. “The anchor is getting worse. You have to save him,” she told her lover quietly, pulling away as he watched her stand in between the two men.

“ _Emma lath_ , please,” Solas spoke, holding out his hand towards her. She looked at it, then her eyes flickered to his face.

“ _Ir abelas, ma vhenan_. You can save our sons but I must uphold my promise to the Inquisition,” Aiyana told him and gestured to the fallen Qunari who cradled his glowing hand close to his chest. “Please, Solas. Save him. He deserves better than this. You know he’s not strong enough and I cannot hold back your magic.”

He closed his eyes briefly and when he re-opened them, they glowed a light blue. Slowly and as Lumen cried out, the arm with the anchor disappeared from the Inquisitor’s body.

As Lumen continued to groan in pain, Solas turned away and headed towards the Eluvian. Before he stepped through, he glanced back at her.

“My request still stands. _Ar lath ma,_ Atisha,” he spoke quietly, but her ears picked up the words and she smiled sadly at him.

“ _Ar lath ma,_ Solas,” she responded and looked down at the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn’t raise her head until she no longer felt his presence before shakily breathing out. Turning, she helped Lumen to his feet as they began heading back down to the other Eluvian.

“So the Viddasala was right. Anything you want to tell me?” Lumen grumbled and she sighed tiredly.

“I will explain everything to you when we get back,” she promised, swallowing the lump in her throat. _I swear, I will save you from this destructive path you walk, my heart…_

* * *

**Song: Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift**

 


End file.
